


傻瓜前男友14

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: ⚠️吴总崩坏预警⚠️狗血下药情节  边缘x行为看前先想好能否接受走向谢谢 预警不是闹着玩的 不想自己的文字让人不适不接受对剧情的一切批评   ：）
Kudos: 20





	傻瓜前男友14

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️吴总崩坏预警  
> ⚠️狗血下药情节 边缘x行为  
> 看前先想好能否接受走向谢谢 预警不是闹着玩的 不想自己的文字让人不适  
> 不接受对剧情的一切批评 ：）

下

14

吴世勋把人放进副驾驶，又掖了掖毯子，替他系上安全带。

一路无言，他咬紧了牙把车开的飞快。

从那个喧嚣又糟乱的地方出来了，他的大脑才有一丝间隙整理自己的情绪，然后一抹由后怕转变的怒火烧的越来越旺，简直就要把他的理智吞没。

张艺兴就蜷在他手边，不时泄出一声短短的呻吟，药性随着时间一点一点在体内勃发，他难受坏了，转头想从吴世勋那里得到一点安慰，一点温柔和抚摸，可是留给他的只有一张毫无表情的侧颜。

那人不看他，也不说话。张艺兴有点害怕，他夹紧了大腿不自觉地小幅度磨蹭着，生理和心理的双重陌生感让他的泪腺再次工作，眼前逐渐变成模糊一片的水光。

身边人发出的动静逐渐大了起来，哼哼唧唧的，像一只被抛弃了的幼犬。吴世勋终于偏头去看，看见他整个脑袋靠在冰凉的玻璃窗上，一只手隔着毯子夹进腿里蹭，本能性地聊以慰藉，可是不能够疏解的触碰只能让自己的身子愈加敏感，腿间的东西就是硬邦邦地下不去，于是又委屈地抽泣了起来。

手机响了，吴世勋看了一眼，是边伯贤。

那人今晚不知道已经给自己打了多少个电话了，打不通就微信轰炸。前半个小时的消息都是疯狂辱骂，后面才一点一点地担忧了起来，说些什么，你们不是出车祸了吧？诸如此类。

他把手机举在张艺兴耳边，凉飕飕，硬邦邦地问道：“你接么？”

“唔……”这句不善良的问题终于触碰到了极度委屈的开关，张艺兴喘着气就哭出了声。

他这一哭，吴世勋心里像打翻了佐料瓶，扣了电话，作罢了，鼻孔出了一口长气终于说了句能听的：“好了……马上就到家了，再忍一会。”

下了车，那人不知是腿软得站不住，还是因为有可以依赖的人在身边，自己无论如何也走不了路。吴世勋又把他抱起，一路进了楼道上了电梯。

还好没遇到任何邻居，就算不把他当成酒吧门口专拣失足小男孩的变态，抱着毯子里一副赤裸躯体的造型也称得上一句私生活荒诞。

进了家门。吴世勋径直踢开卫生间的门，把怀里的一团拉着胳膊掼到了地上。

虽然没有造成任何皮肉上的疼痛，可这和往常那个一举一动温柔到溢出来的样子还是大相径庭。

张艺兴一转眼就从温暖怀抱中脱离出来，明显愣了一下，低头看着自己腿下的地板，不敢哭了，咬着嘴唇抽泣了一声。

他拽上那人的裤脚，胆怯地唤醒印象中的人，“世勋……”

声音从他头顶上方传来：“你乱跑什么？”

“你是不是多两分钟都等不了？”

“你怎么这么不乖，”吴世勋鼻尖红了，看着脚边的人，还是面无表情冷冰冰地吐字：

“这一回遇到的是磕了药的疯子，下一回遇到的要是个人贩子，一小时不到你就不知道坐上哪一辆车在外城了，我怎么找你？你让我怎么找你？嗯？”

他蹲下身，视线与张艺兴齐平，一只有力的的箍住他的下巴，看着他红润的面颊和眼下，抖着嘴唇说道：

“你知不知道你长得这么漂亮，还一副迟缓的样子，是个坏人都会盯上你？你知不知道？我没跟你讲过不要乱跑么？我每天都在讲，你为什么不听话！”

先前他一直平着音调，现在终于抑制不住地激动起来，说不上是愤怒还是伤心，嘴唇苍白干裂，额前的碎发都跟着抖。

张艺兴一双大眼里满是仓皇的恐惧，愣了两秒就大哭了起来。

吴世勋曾深刻地体会到了恐惧。一个小时前的自己实在是太害怕了，害怕到整个人像死了一遭，像经历了溺水之人最后一刻的挣扎。当他拉开车门看到空荡荡的座椅时，那种绝望……他一闭上眼依旧要被汹涌的黑暗覆盖住全身，意识清晰中等待窒息。

他看着地上几乎浑身都被泪水湿透了的玻璃娃娃———脸颊上还是一片不正常的绯红，被磨人的情欲蒸了个透彻，光着两条腿，身上只有被扯坏了的上衣。

“你……”喉头再多的怒火也被这委屈至极的哭声击碎了。

吴世勋多看了他几秒，叹了口气，慢慢把人揽进了怀里，“好了……对不起，我不该对你这么凶……是我错了。”

怀里的人又委屈又难受，哭到打嗝，一时停不下来，听到他终于柔了些的声音，拽着他的袖子才渐渐平复了点，身子一抖一抖地抽噎着。

吴世勋一只手揉着他圆滚滚后脑勺上的乱发，另一只手抚着他不断起伏的背，等到怀里的柔软哭累了一样平静下来，才再次开口，在他耳边问：“告诉我你吃了什么？”

“水，只喝了水……”张艺兴什么都不敢隐瞒，艰难地想了个透彻，也想不到别的了。

“好，”吴世勋发觉他的躯体滚烫，好像要被火熔成软绵绵没有骨头的一团，动了动喉结，慢慢放开了他，声音喑哑地说道：“以后不要随便喝别人的东西。”

张艺兴好像得了肌肤渴望症的病人，死死地抱住他不想脱手，脑袋埋在他肚子上蹭着点了点头，意识混乱地胡乱说话：“难受……现在很难受……”

吴世勋又恢复了先前那般铁石心肠，他伸手粗糙地把人从身上扒了下来，站起身来，一闭眼，好叫自己什么都看不清。

“哥自己惹的祸，哥不会自己解决？”

“呜……”又被他推开，张艺兴心里伤心坏了，腿根酸软一片，痒意就从那里蚂蚁噬骨一样泛遍了全身。他身前身后全部都不受控制地分泌出粘粘乎乎的体液，简直把内裤弄得不成样子，无助地嘤咛了一声，一张口就是愈加粗重的呼吸声。

“呜……我好难受，我不会，我不会……”

他跪了起来，微微挺着腰，把腿间的淫乱暴露在空气中，伸手去拉吴世勋垂在身侧的手，哀求道：“我不知道怎么弄……”

吴世勋快疯了，他把手抽出来，换来了那人一声受伤小动物一样的呜鸣。他攥了攥拳头，哆嗦着睁开了眼向下看去。那人圆润的一对肩头就挨着自己的腿根，抬着头，两眼泪潸潸望他，两瓣唇都快被自己咬肿了。

吴世勋意识到———再怎么失去记忆，这还是一副二十多岁的，发育良好的年轻男性躯体，被蓬勃的欲望驱使着，像失了魂魄一样渴求着得到纾解。

他知道那人是真的很难受，他也很难受，裤间早就挺起弧度，硬得要炸了。

手上突然湿凉一片。吴世勋猛地睁大眼睛，看见张艺兴伸出一小截粉红的舌尖在舔自己的手指，无意识地含进去一个指尖。

他以为———一遍遍的心理暗示早已筑起高高城墙般的壁垒，却原来打破最后一丝防线的一击，来得如此简单。

他嘴角的肌肉抽动着，拎着地上的人的腰就摁上了洗手台，一边解自己的腰带一边喘气———他挤出了两滴酸涩的眼泪，在张艺兴耳边喷着热气质问道：

“哥……你知不知道我都是怎么忍的？你为什么逼我，你为什么要逼我……”

“为什么对我这么残忍？”

他也不知道这句话是在问谁。吴世勋把最后几滴干涩的泪水咽进喉咙里，红着眼睛，把自己早就憋疯了的东西放出来，弹到张艺兴顶在洗手台边缘的屁股上，隔着濡湿的内裤顶了顶臀缝，立马收获了一声带着哭腔的呻吟声。

“你就这么？”吴世勋说到一半噤了声，以前在床上说的话，他不能现在对一个傻子说。

我是罪人。他想。

他一把扯烂了那人下身仅存的一片布，握着性器在早就湿软的穴口戳刺了两下，又换来了一片绵绵叠叠的粘腻叫声。他却停住了动作，膝盖突然夹上那两条腿。

“听话，把腿夹死。”

“我不进去，乖。”他在张艺兴耳朵上亲了几口，突然卑微起来，嗫嚅道：“哥，帮帮我……求你了。”

他把炙热的东西挤进那人的大腿缝里。经过几个月的调养，那里肉眼可见地添了点软乎乎的脂肪，滑腻一片很舒服。吴世勋喘着粗气动作起来，每一下都擦过穴口，敏感的会阴和囊袋，很快沾染了淅淅沥沥的水液。张艺兴溺在散布全身的舒爽里，他攥紧了吴世勋抱着他的手臂，指甲深陷进肉，扬着下巴尖用鼻腔哼鸣。

吴世勋一颗脑袋垂着埋在他脖颈儿处，要把人摁进身体，就像婴孩天性使然找寻母乳一样，嗅着他身上淡淡萦绕的香气。

他用嘴唇拨弄了几下发红的耳尖，低声道：“夹紧，再紧。”

那人本来舒服地迷迷糊糊，全身重量交代在他臂弯里，松懈了不少，听到这话又呜咽着并紧了腿，抱怨道：“疼……”

“疼么？再忍一会儿行不行？”吴世勋听闻，一只手伸到前面帮他拨弄起早该被照顾的性器，他握住那根他熟悉的东西，心里空落落的地方突然完全充实起来。

一只带着薄茧的手温柔地帮他套弄，打着圈磨蹭，身后靠着的是宽阔又温暖的怀抱。

熟悉的感觉，几个月里总能给他呵护，全部耐性和安全感的人又回来了。一晚上的恐惧，和眼泪都转化成了成倍的安定，和扑面而来的倦意。

他剧烈扭着身子泄了，浓厚的腥膻射了一手，眼神涣散地瘫在背后人的怀里不动了，不知是困极了还是懵在高潮的余韵里———真的像个柜台里摆着的娃娃一样。吴世勋很快也几声低吟喷在了他腿间。他不想搞什么花样也不想折腾。能做到这一步，他已经在惶恐中感恩戴德了。

吴世勋拿一条热毛巾，仔仔细细把人擦了一遍，一只手又反复几次地摸了摸他脸颊，放到了被窝里。

张艺兴懵得不行，却睡眼惺忪地任他摆弄，一只胳膊伸出来，木木地抓住了他一根手指头。

吴世勋低头看那只抓住他的手，觉得心里暖窝窝的，任他抓了一会儿，渐渐的，他眼睛彻底合上了，眼皮还有些红肿，嘴巴也有些被自己咬破的血点。

吴世勋心疼，把手指头慢慢抽出来，把大灯关了，留一盏小灯，轻手轻脚把被子掀了开来，然后把张艺兴翻了个个儿，侧过身子，掰开了一条腿。

他认真查看了一番，臀腿间的皮肤有些红，好像还磨出来了点白色的小肿块。他嘶了一声，那二两软肉还是太嫩了，他不敢去碰，只好又放下了腿，给人重新掖好被，蹑手蹑脚出了房间。

其实他再怎么轻声也是多此一举，张艺兴睡得好像昏迷了一般，整个人像刚麻醉完进了手术室，就是在耳边唱歌也醒不了。

吴世勋站在阳台上，只靠夜晚霓虹灯的光，给边伯贤回了个信息———他不敢打电话，他知自己会语塞。

[伯贤，抱歉，路上出了点事]，他说，[真的抱歉。]

边伯贤好像是气过了劲，重回平静，很快就回了他：[懒得骂你，人都没事吧]

[没事，他睡着了]

[要是出了什么事，我砍死你]

过了半响，他又说：[今天叫你们来，也不是我突然发疯，是想宣布好消息来着，当时几个上门催债的，二审完了，七年。]

七年？

吴世勋皱着眉头攥了会儿手机，最后发了句话：[我会想办法联系其他受害者，七年不够]

手机屏还没等黑掉，他收到一条新的消息———是朴灿烈，很久没有出现过的聊天页面。

朴灿烈什么都没说，只发过来了一段视频。

吴世勋大概知道会是什么，心里一颤，屏住呼吸点开了。拍摄角度是从酒吧牌面的斜上角俯视，正好照得到大门口，还有延伸出去的一小段街道。

视频默默地放了几秒，就看到穿着熟悉的小人出现在画面里。

张艺兴从大街另一头慢吞吞地走过来，身子木木地，看不清脸，在酒吧门口停住了脚，然后盯着牌子看了一会儿，又看了会儿左右的门面，似乎在探寻什么东西。

有一对儿小青年走过来，不小心撞了下他的肩膀，回头给他道了声歉，但他好像并无知觉，突然决定了什么，一步一步朝着酒吧去了，进了门。

视频结束了。

吴世勋一脸呆滞地愣了会儿，那人不是别人拐进去的，而是自己走进去的？

进去干什么？不像在找他，反而像在梦境里模糊地探索着什么一样。

这怎么解释。吴世勋快步进到了卧室，盯住了熟睡中的人看。难道是想起了什么东西了，觉得环境熟悉，所以本能驱使想进去看看么，他乱糟糟地想到。床上的人突然微微皱起了眉，小孩子不开心一样垂下了嘴角———好像一睁眼又要哭了一般，吴世勋头脑里思绪万千，轻轻地忏悔出声：

“在你还没恢复的时候，我不应该做这样的事，我有悔。“

”对不起，哥……”

他更小声地吐出几不可闻的字眼来：“我爱你。”

张艺兴睡得很沉，他不敢惊动，便拿了枕头和被子，去了小卧室，拨通了一人的电话。

“喂，”他说，嗓音像蒙着一层油纸：“打扰了金医生，我考虑好了，明天就带他去你那里，如果真是你说的那种可能性，你能帮他……嗯，越快越好。”

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道为什么写个簧色写的我这么难受，也是本篇唯一簧色了哈，写的我肝疼。来看甜文的，羊汤给您道歉了。
> 
> 距离恢复不远了，目测没几章这篇也要说再见了。  
> 没多少人看了我也要把他写完的哈，能坚持看到这里的谢谢辽💪


End file.
